Untitled
by Emerald-Words
Summary: Why is she here? she doesn't know but she's getting out...no matter what.


She listened keenly to the sound of the footsteps as they echoed down the hallway. She knew it was feeding time but she also knew it could mean a world of pain. The horrible gray walls that contained her were a reminder of the indignities that she suffered. She remembered when she thought she was princess surrounded by her many loyal and loving subjects, but then…

She didn't know how long she had been here or why she was allowed to suffer so much. She also didn't care. What she wanted was to get out. The world outside the door was a mystery to her but it could never be worse than her lonely world here.

She stood as the door opened. Her once nervous eyes became hard and cold. She had learned after a few weeks that they hardly ever dared come near here when she looked like this. But, it didn't always work. She wondered what today would bring.

"Feeding time!" the gravelly voice rang out. His lustful eyes raked over her and the torn cloths they called clothes. "With the added benefit of company." He added as his eyes came to meet hers. He smiled when her eyes narrowed at him.

"Feisty today, are we?" he lowered the tray to the floor and began to loosen the buckle on his pants. "Well, it doesn't matter, I'm in for a good time today." He laughed and her blood ran cold. She wondered if she even had the will to fight anymore. She stood her ground, watching him closely. He ran his hand though her tangled, black hair, even as he fondled her breast. She bit the insides of her cheek as his hand moved lower and lower and then finally, her mind shattered.

"What the-" the pig said when he saw her eyes. His face showed shock, curiosity and then fear. "You little bi-" but it was too late. She had secured a portion of her freedom from the blood of the pig that dared to touch her over and over…

She glanced to the open door then at the camera that watched her constantly. She smiled slightly and sprinted for it. Outside was a mystery but it was a mystery she was willing to solve.

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。

He was bored. There was no weaker or stronger word to describe his state of affairs at that moment. He sighed as he balanced the pencil on his nose and stared out the window.

"How about reading a book?" his older brother said.

"If you can find a book in this house I haven't read, I'll read it." He replied.

"Inuyasha-"

"Sesshomaru, I'm bored. I'm twenty years old and I need to have a life outside of these walls."

"Just a few more days, little brother. You can't expect father to just allow us to walk around by ourselves, even if I would prefer it."

"So let's just go." Inuyasha whined. His silver fair tumbled back and billowed as his head flopped unto the headrest.

"I would prefer not to be lectured because my baby brother got into trouble again with some pretty skirt."

"That was one time and I didn't touch her. I was thirteen for crying out loud." He exclaimed.

"That may be but that doesn't stop these people from making you or me a target."

"We should have had a sister." Inuyasha complained.

"You really intend to send your big brother to an early grave, don't you?"

Inuyasha laughed. "So," he said. "When we do get out of this stylish prison we call home, what fun things do we have planned to do?"

"First, is to ditch the stiff." Sesshomaru said then left the room.

She had secured clothes from a building that had tons of the flowing material lying around. The woman at the front turned her nose up at her but after a few seconds took her into a back room whispering words, she couldn't begin to understand. Had she been grown in the right way, she would know them to be words of assurance. The soft and seemingly sincere tone made her go with the woman.

In the back room, she was allowed to shower – something she hadn't done for ages. It was an added bonus that the water was warm and not frigid like at the facility. The woman had then combed her hair and dressed her in clothes, which though pretty, served for her a different purpose than fashion. She even gave her a bag with more clothes before hugging her and telling her to come by anytime.

She was now looking for food. She knew better than to steal since one of the pigs had beaten her into oblivion for taking a sip of water without his permission. She however, had no way of expressing to anyone her need for sustenance. Typical to her situation, she could neither read nor write but worse than that, she could not speak. It was not that she was dumb or that she lacked the necessary physical attributes for speech. It was psychological. She had long learned to never utter a word to the pigs. And now, though she was free, their years of abuse had trapped her mind.

A little girl smiled at her as she stopped to rest in an area filled with lots of green then dotted with spots of color. She wondered if this green thing was what the head pig had called grass and the little spots of color, flowers. The little girl she had seen earlier came up to her with a flower.

"Hi pretty lady." She smiled shyly at the little girl. "I have a present for you." The little girl must have registered the shock because she giggled and produced one of the little spots of colors. "This is my favourite flower because pink is my favourite color."

She stretched out her hand and gently took the _flower_. She smiled at the little girl, her eyes shining with tears.

"My name is Kathryn. What's your?" She furrowed her brow in confusion and then concentration. The pigs used to call her something in the early days before that started calling her things that she knew to be unkind and belittling. She then wondered id her tongue would work today.

"M-" she breathed deeply. "M-M-My n-n-name?"

The little girl giggled. "You don't need to be nervous." She sad and took the hand that didn't hold the flower in hers.

"I-I-I- think my n-n-name is K-K-Ka-Kagome."

"Kagome? That's a pretty name. Will you play with me, Kagome?"

"Play?" before the little girl could answer, a lady came over smiling.

"I'm sorry if she's troubling you."

"She's not." Kagome marveled at her ability to speak though slow it may be.

"My Kathryn's a bundle of smiles." The woman said.

"She's yours?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." The woman took a seat beside Kagome as Kathryn found something else to occupy her time. "I still remember the day I found out I was pregnant. I carried her for nine months in here," she said holding her stomach. "Then she was born the doctors couldn't get her to breathe." She smiled. "I never prayed as much as I did that day. Now look at her, all smiles and still breathing."

"You carried her in your stomach?" the woman looked at her strangely then smiled. "She wasn't always that big." She pulled out a small container and inside it had still images of little people. Her mind rang out the word _picture_.

"This is here when she was still inside me. Six months." The picture was blurry but she still made out the shape of a face and closed eyes. "Then this is the day she was born." Again the image showed a face and closed eyes but much clearer. "I have tons more." She closed the container and smiled. "But, nothing beats seeing her like this." She sighed. "Well, I must go now. Nice talking to you."

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"For what?"

"For talking to me."

"You're welcome dear. Maybe I'll see you again."

"Maybe." The lady smiled and walked away with the little girl.

Kagome was still hungry. She wondered how she could get some. She followed her nose to a building and when she went in, her eyes widened immensely. She went to one of the ladies at the front.

"I need food." The lady smiled at her.

"We have a whole store full of food. Take your pick, come back to me with money and you'll have your food."

"Money?" the woman looked at her oddly.

"Yes. Money."

"I don't have any of that. Where can I get some money?" the woman looked at her and anger seemed to fill her eyes.

"Is this a joke? Are you trying to rob me?"

"No." Kagome shook her head. "I'm just really hungry. And I-"

"Is there a problem?" a tall man interrupted her.

"Yes. This woman is asking for handouts."

"I don't want any handouts." Kagome said defensively. "I just asked how I could get some of what you call money so I can get food to eat."

"Well, I can help you with that."

"Really?"

"Yes. Come with me."

In a little room, he sat behind desk and smiled at her. "Fill out this form."

"No."

"Why?"

"I just need to get the money to get the food. I don't need paper."

"Miss-"

"My name is Kagome. I only need water and bread."

"Are you homeless, Kagome?"

"I don't think so. I've never had a home but I used to live somewhere."

"Don't they have food there for you?"

"_They_ can go to hell. I'll be going now." She stood up and walked out. She still had not gotten any food.

"Sessh, we've lost him." Inuyasha said breathing hard.

"Good, now let's go get some lunch." Sesshomaru looked around once more to be certain then walked out after Inuyasha. It took a split second for two separate worlds to collide.

"Oy! Watch where you're going!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm guessing you were not looking either or you could have simply walked around me." The voice came back. Sesshomaru shook hi head and sighed.

"I'm beginning to think you're cursed, Inuyasha."

"Whatever." He said getting up from the ground then pulling the young lady up.

"Are you okay, miss?"

"I'm fine. My name is Kagome. Not miss."

"My apologies, Kagome."

"No worries. I'll just be on my way. I need to find something to eat."

"Really?" Inuyasha said. "We're just going to lunch. Wanna come?"

"I-" she began.

"Please. We could use some company."

Kagome appraised the two men that stood before her. Her heart pounded as her blood ran cold. They didn't look like the pigs but she found it hard to trust men.

"We don't bite." The younger, shorter one said. "I'm Inuyasha and he's Sesshomaru."

"I don-"

"Think of it as an apology for bumping into you so hard." The taller one said.

Kagome thought about it. "If you're sure-"

"Great!" the younger one said. "Now, when we go pick up your girlfriend, Sessho, I'll have someone to talk to." The one called Sesshomaru smiled and then lifted his hand. For a second, Kagome thought he was going to hit her but the only outcome was one of the cars stopping near them.

"Shall we?" he said.

Inuyasha helped Kagome into the car and the followed after her. Sesshomaru took the seat beside the driver.

"Where to?" the man asked.

"Chapel Court."

"Sure thing." The car moved forward, leaving Kagome's stomach in upheaval.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"I feel a little sick." She said holding her stomach.

"Carsick?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Just don't throw up on me, okay?" His had disappeared inside his pocket and he came out with a little container. It held some small white balls that looked like tablets to her. She stiffened immediately. "This might help." He shook out two and gave her one before eating the other. She relaxed slightly and followed suit. The little ball had a surprisingly sharp but pleasant flavor. And he was right, it did help to settle her stomach.

The car came to a stop before one of the humongous buildings and they got out. Kagome was straightening out her skirt when a high pitched squeal had her falling backwards.

"FLUFFY!"

Kagome realized she was not falling anymore but was held up by strong arms.

"You scare easily, don't you?" Inuyasha said.

"What was that?"

"Not 'what' but 'who'." That would be my future sister – in – law, Rin. She had more energy than a battery.

"She's very loud."

"Only when she sees _Fluffy_."

"Who-"

"Take a look for yourself." He righted her and pointed her in the embracing couple's direction. Kagome was puzzled. She could not understand why the girl was not fighting the bastard fro touching her like that.

"Does she like when he touches her like that?"

"What the heck kind of question is that?" Inuyasha exploded. "I wouldn't even want to know that much information about my brother's life."

"Well, isn't she afraid that he might hurt her?"

Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "Why would she? He loves her and she loves him. DO you know something-"

"No. Forget I said anything."

"Sure. Whatever." He looked at his watch and in that split second he heard a pained groaned.

Kagome didn't know what came over her when she saw the dark-haired man sneaking up on Inuyasha. She reacted instinctively and punched the man out.

"Miroku!" a dark haired girl yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Damn, Inuyasha, is this your new bodyguard?" the man on the floor said rubbing his jaw.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and his hanging jaw. The shocked expression soon became amusement then he burst out laughing.

"No, but if she can do that to you, I might just hire her." He laughed. "Relax, Kagome. He's a friend."

"Then why was he sneaking up on you?"

"Probably trying to scare me. He'll not try that gain with you around." Inuyasha laughed again. "Miroku, Sango, this is Kagome. We just met her on our way here."

"Nice to meet you." The once called Miroku said. Kagome eyed him suspiciously and when he took her hand and kissed the back she frowned at him.

"I don't like you." Kagome said simply. The group was silent and then the one called Sango giggled.

"A girl after my own heart. You and I will be great friends."

"I'm hurt, Sango."

"Please. I finally meet a girl that clocks you on the first meeting then plainly says she doesn't like you."

"If I remember, you did the same thing to me."

"See, we're destined to be friends." Sango said to Kagome and smiled. Kagome smiled shyly and nodded. "Don't mind Miroku, he's harmless."

"I'll judge that for myself." She said looking at him intently.

"I'd watch my back, Miroku." Sesshomaru said finally joining the group.

"And that hand." Rin added. "You'll likely lose it if you try that stunt with Kagome here."

"Yes, yes, but this hand of mine has a mind if its own." He looked at Kagome. "Feel free to slap me should I cross the line with you and I guarantee it could happen." Kagome's eyes hardened and she stepped up to him.

"Try it and you'll lose more than that hand." The group went silent again and this time no one laughed.

"Relax, Kags." Inuyasha said laying a hand on her shoulder. "Miroku is a great guy when he want to be. Give him a chance." Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and studied him.

"Why? He's done nothing to gain my trust."

"Okay, then trust the rest of us to vouch for him." Kagome looked around and they all nodded. She looked back at Miroku who had pleading look on his face.

"Fine. One chance." The group breathed in relief.

"Fro a second there, I thought she was gonna break my neck." Miroku said.

"You thought correct." Kagome said. The group gasped the Kagome smiled. "A joke." She said.

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。

"Tell us about yourself, Kagome." Rin said.

"You don't want to hear about that. Trust me." She said eating the food slowly, savoring every bite.

"Of course we do. We've been telling you about ourselves but we don't know anything about you except that your name is Kagome and you look about twenty."

"There's nothing else to tell." She said.

"But-" Kagome stopped eating and looked down at her hands. Sesshomaru covered Rin's hand with his.

"She'll speak when she wants to. For now, let's enjoy good food and company." Kagome smiled gratefully and resumed eating.

"Inuyasha, you meet the best girls." Miroku said thoughtfully. "The girls I meet often slap me."

"That's because you're a pervert."

"I can't help being friendly. I'm just glad my dear Sango here, keeps me on a short leash."

"Like I have a choice you ape. I have to save the world from you."

"I blame my perverted father." He said in mock sadness.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

Kagome had never eaten so much food in all her life but she was satisfied. They were all laughing at Miroku after Sango conked him on the head for the fifth time. Kagome observed the chemistry among them and how that force seemed to pull her into them and inadvertently bind her to them.

"Kagome try this." Inuyasha said. Kagome eyed the brown substance suspiciously before opening her mouth. The warm substance melted in sweet flavor on her tongue and she moaned slightly. "Good, huh?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Black Forest cake. Chocolate."

"I like it." She smiled. "Miroku, you should try it." Kagome saw the shock on his face but smiled.

"I think I have made a new friend." Miroku said and smiled.

"Good. Now don't ruin it." Sango said. "You have every right to slap my husband."

"Husband?" Kagome said.

"Yep. Married two years now. Expecting our first child in a few weeks."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm not fat on purpose." She smiled.

Kagome was fascinated. "May I?"

"Sure." Sango took her hand and moved it over her swollen abdomen. Kagome jumped when she felt something pushing on her palm. "She likes you." Sango said.

"Wow." Kagome considered asking her how she got pregnant but didn't want to pry.

"Bye!" Rin called over her shoulder as she and Sesshomaru disappeared into their room. Kagome grew sad. She would be left alone under the darkening sky and she hated the dark. Terrible things happened when it grew dark. She shivered at the memory of the many hands roaming her small body, prodding and poking, making her hurt…

She shivered and began to take steps backward as if to run from the dark memories.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-"

"What?"

"Nothing. I need to go."

"Where? I'll walk you home."

"Home? I don't have one."

"What?" Inuyasha laughed. "You're joking right?"

"No." she shook her head. "Thank you for the lovely day. This was the best day of my life. I'll never forget you people."

"Forget? You honestly think we'll leave you alone after meeting you?"

"Thank you." She said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" he said. "How about you stay here in the hotel and then we'll find you somewhere to live tomorrow."

"Why are you being so nice? You don't know me."

"I know enough. Besides, you just told me you have nowhere to sleep. I can't let you just walk off into the dark. People could hurt you."

"I can take care of myself."

"How long have been doing that?"

"All my life." She said, her throat hurting.

"Then allow me to do it for one night." He smiled.

"Why?"

"Who knows? If you ask any one of those guys, I'm the meanest person. But I can't help but wanting to help you and it would kill me if you said no." Kagome was silent. She took in the sight of him with is silver hair and golden eyes. Bumping into him was the best thing that ever happened to her and might be the last. Why end it?

"Okay." She said frowning at her own weakness.

"Good. Not like you had a choice." He smiled deliciously at her. "I would have thrown you over my shoulder and carried you up the stairs kicking and screaming."

"Then I would have beat you bloody." Kagome replied.

"You crack me up. Let's get you a room."

"I could just stay in your room."

"Is that an offer?" he asked teasingly.

"To what?" Kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha smiled.

"You're innocence throws me." He said.

"I'm no innocent." She said ominously. "Anything but."

"We'll see." He decided to let her have her wish.

Kagome entered the room and had to stifle a 'wow'. "Bathroom's over there. You take the bed. I'll take the couch."

"No. I'll use the couch."

"I insist."

"No."

"You're very stubborn. But I'm sleeping on the couch. Now go wash up." He guided her to the bathroom then proceeded to change for bed.

Kagome took in the sight of the bathroom. The bath was situated in the centre, a filmy material the only barrier. She investigated two closed doors and found one to be a shower and the other a toilet. It was painted in a bright color, trimmed with gold and lit by candles. It was breathtaking. She disrobed and climbed into a warm bath. At the Facility, she had tried this once and it only ended it misery. This accounted for her taut nerves.

Eventually, she relaxed and enjoyed the warmth as it eased her aching muscles and soothed her nerves. It was bliss to relax and know that she was safe from the pigs. A knock at the door had her jumping.

"You okay in there?"

"Yes."

"Don't fall asleep in the tub."

"Okay."

After a few more minutes, she stepped out of the now lukewarm water and wrapped herself in the soft material she found hanging on the door. Walking up to the mirror, she found a brush and what she knew to be hair moisturizer. She could thank the lady at the store for showing her that. She dried her hair and added the creamy liquid and gently passed the brush through the silken strands. Once she was satisfied with the look, she exited the welcoming room.

"My turn." He said surprising her from the bed. He rose, clothed only in his pants. Reflexively, she tensed, held the robe closely to her and backed away. "What's wrong?"

"Stay away from me." Kagome breathed.

"Stay away from you?" he said confused. His face changed quickly to anger. "You think I'm gonna jump some girl I just met?"

"I-"

"You thought I was gonna rape you."

"I-"

"Forget it. I'm gonna get my own room. You can have this one."

The need to appease him overrode her need to protect herself from what her warped mind perceived a threat. "Inuyasha, don't. I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Please." She said blocking his way now with her own body, her head held down. "Please, understand. My life was not easy; it is hard for me to trust. I am sorry."

"Have I done anything to make you think I would hurt you?"

"Not knowingly. No."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter. Just know that I am sorry. I'll get dressed and leave now."

"Wait. I'm sorry for reacting that way."

"You don't need to be sorry. I'll go now."

"No. You'll stay." He lifted her face to meet his. "I'll go have a shower and when I get out, none of this will have ever happened." He smiled and walked into the bathroom.

"But it has." She dressed quickly and exited. If she could have, she would have written a note. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。

She counted three moons since she last saw Inuyasha and four since she escaped. She was still inept at living in this world but at least now she had _work_ and was making _money_. The kind lady who helped her before had hired her and with an advance on her paycheck, she enabled Kagome to rent a small apartment for herself. Kagome even had fat cat to show for her effort.

"Kagome, could you come here for a second?"

"Coming, Ayame." Ayame was red-head with a fiery temperament. She and her boyfriend Koga were always fighting but just as quickly, Kagome would find them in a corner doing what they called _making out_.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet our most important client, Mr. Takahashi." Kagome's heart stuttered and she almost ran until her mind worked through the obvious. This was not Inuyasha.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Please, call me Toga."

"Okay."

"Toga buys all his clothes here. In fact, he helped me set up this business."

"Indeed and I'm glad I did. You're an excellent business woman, Ayame."

"True." She giggled. "Kagome is a new employee. She's a darling. Learns fast, works fast, business moves quickly."

"Excellent. I know you're very picky about who you work with."

"Only the best."

"And I see you've found one." He looked at Kagome. "You look at me like you know me. Have you met me before?"

"No, but I may have met your children."

"Silver hair, gold eyes?"

"Yes."

"Then you have. I apologize for anything they did to you."

"Dad, we didn't do anything to the lad –" he said walking into the store "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha." She acknowledged. "How are you?"

"Confused as to why you left like that."

"It was for the best. May I help you with anything here?"

"Sure. I need a suit." He said slowly.

"I have just the thing for you. Come with me."

"You might need to have that talk with your son." Ayame said.

"You saw it too?"

"Yes."

"Then you also saw that there is something haunting those brown eyes that only she knows."

"No matter how I try, she just won't spill." Ayame said sadly. "When I first met her, the only thing she had on was a torn piece of cloth tied with knots to her. Something terrible happened to her and I wonder if it will catch up with her."

"Well, whether she knows it or not, she has the protection of the best trained men as of now."

"Good to know." Ayame smiled. "Anything I can get you?"

"I need a birthday gift for Izayoi."

"Anything in particular?"

"Heaven knows she wants a grandchild, but I think she'll settle for jewelry."

"I have just the thing. Brand new." Ayame pulled out an intricately designed pendant. Nestled among trailing vines of silver was a diamond heart, obscured but shining nonetheless.

"Where did you get this?"

"One of a kind, fresh from my little workshop. But all the credit is due to Kagome. That girl has skill like no other."

"She drew this?"

"Drew? No. She made it from her head. I showed her how to work the equipment and I stepped out for a while. When I came back, she was polishing this little beauty."

"It's exquisite."

"I know. Izayoi will adore it."

"Kagome is an artist unknown. Keep her at work. I want to see what else she can do."

"You know it."

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。

"Have you found number 367114?"

"No sir."

"Dammit. She could blow this for us. Damn that Petrolie and his libido."

"She got him good too." He said opening the file. "Stuck him with a fork in the windpipe, used a butter knife to slit his dick then took off. All of this happened in less than a minute."

"We trained her too well."

"Yes and now, if she decides to, she can kill us all."

"She'll be too scared to do that. Why do think we did all those things to her. We established fear of us in her."

"I hope she doesn't get over it. I'd like to keep my neck and my third leg."

"When do you think we'll catch up with her?"

His phone rang then. "We just did. Looks like she stayed close to home. She's in Tokyo working at a store."

"Impressive. She's assimilated herself into society."

"We'll go get her now."

"No. Let's observe her for while. Let her get comfortable. We'll break her spirit when we get her back so much more easily after that. Then she'll be ours."

"Okay sir."

"Kagome, you belong to me." He smiled as he watched the tape of her killing Pertolie over and over…

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。

She came tearing out of the nightmare, like a bat out of hell. Sweat drenched her clothes and sheets. She couldn't remember exactly what the dream was about but she was in no hurry to remember.

"Buyo." She greeted fat and lazy cat a sit stared up at her. "I would love amnesia right now." The cat mewed in response. "Or your fat, lazy life." She smiled. The cat responded as if offended and hopped of the bed.

Kagome followed suit, needing to feel the cool night air on her skin. It was hard seeing Inuyasha today though she could not fathom why. It was even harder when he simply walked out of the store after their small argument. She sighed and fixed her breakfast. It consisted of the only thing she could make that was not cornflakes or some silly breakfast cereal. It was oatmeal with honey. She fed the cat some tuna and turned on the radio. She had come to love the soft tones of classical music and then sweet ones of country. It was a sweet relief from the awful rock music and heavy metal the pigs made her listen to. It was part of her training. She was fine without hearing the silly noise.

She dressed efficiently and left for work. As soon as he stepped out she felt the eyes following her. She knew she was being followed but if they stayed away, she would let them live. She continued to work seemingly unperturbed.

"Ohayo!" she called out when she entered the store.

"Morning. Sleep okay?"

"No but I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep. What do I need to do today?"

"Make jewelry. Toga was really impressed with that one you made."

"He was?"

"Bought it on the spot with hardly any persuasion. I suspect Mrs. Takahashi will be stopping by to see who made it as well as appraise the girl that has blindsided her stubborn baby boy."

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't noticed?"

"What?"

"How completely involved Inuyasha is with you?"

"Involved? No. I simply helped him find a suit."

"Kagome," she smiled. "You're so innocent. If you had put a paper bag over his head and called it a suit, he would have bought it."

"You're being ridiculous, Ayame."

"Sure I am. You'll soon see though. He's stubborn but he's shy. But, you'll see soon."

"I might not be around that long to find out what you're talking about."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." She removed her jacket and headed to the workshop.

"That girl scares me sometimes." Ayame said to herself.

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。

Inuyasha paced the dining room before his mother complaining incomprehensively about some girl that completely befuddled him.

"Do I get t meet her?" Izayoi asked sweetly.

"Mother." Inuyasha said. "Have you listened to a word I said."

"Yes." She nodded. "And I heard that my baby has found a new girlfriend. Maybe this one will give me grandchildren."

"Moooommm."

"I know. I won't say that to her. Yet. Now can I meet her?"

"No." Inuyasha said.

"Yes." Toga said walking in. "She'll be at your birthday party tonight. I want you to see the face that made your gift."

"Oh? Sounds mysterious. I can't wait to embarrass my baby." She said kissing Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Now I'm sure, aliens kidnapped me and placed me with you people."

"Nonsense. Let's get ready for the dinner. Its starts in three hours."

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。

Kagome had worked for eight solid hours and now she wiped the sweat from her brow. She had completed many pieces of jewelry and they lay scattered about her. Her stomach growled and reminded her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"I need to remember to feed myself." She murmured.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I have something for you."

"I'll be there in a second." She polished the last piece of jewelry and put it on the table with the rest. She wiped her hands and stepped into the front section of the store. "Yes?"

"Toga just said you're to wash up, put this on and come with me to his wife's party."

"Why?"

"So she can meet the artist of course. Let's get going."

"But-"

"No buts." Ayame pulled her to the little room in the back that held the shower and it was a whirlwind from there on out. Ayame moisturized and curled, brushed and outlined until Kagome got fed up.

"Please be done."

"Yes, I am. Take a look." Ayame had piled her hair on her head allowing some tendrils to fall loose. Her lips were painted a faint cherry and glossed to perfection. Her face had on only a light powder, as Ayame said it only needed that.

"Wow."

"Now, put on your dress. I need to fix my hair."

Kagome eyed the red dress then slowly slipped it on. It fell onto her body emphasizing the curves she was coming into. She smiled at what a difference a few days of freedom could do for the body. The dress made her feel special. She smiled then went to wait for Ayame.

"Beautiful." A voice said. She looked and saw a young man with brown hair. "Truly beautiful."

"Can I help you?"

"I'm the driver. I'm supposed to pick up Ayame and Kagome."

"Ayame is not ready yet."

"So, you're Kagome?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Hojo."

"Yes."

"I'm ready." Ayame said coming out to see Kagome a young man suspiciously. "You're the driver?"

"For tonight."

"Let's go then."

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。

Kagome marveled at the house. "You're home is beautiful, Mrs. Takahashi."

"Please, call me Izayoi. And thank you. I wanted my boys to feel cozy whenever they came home."

"I think I do. I feel very safe here."

"Then I have done my job as a mother." She smiled. "You are the artist for this beautiful pendant?"

"Yes. I made it."

"I should get you to make more things for me. However, I look at this and feel I need nothing else."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I'm glad you had the heart to make something that reveals so much about you."

"What do you mean?"

"A heart tied by things of the past yet still willing to live, to beat, to shine, to survive."

"You see all that in a tiny pendant."

"Yes and I see it even more so now when I look at you. You are a kind soul done wrong. I hope that my family can heal your hurt."

"No one can heal my hurt."

"I sure there is one who is willing to try if you'll only let him."

"Who?"

"In time." She smiled. "Let's go mingle with the others."

"Kagome!" Sango enveloped her. "You just disappeared on us. I was so worried."

"I'm sorry. Things got complicated."

"Well, now, I'm never letting you out of my sight."

"Sango-"

"No arguments. You're my new best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend."

"Rin, you can't see anyone past you're little Fluffy. I'm lucky you remember my name."

"So true. Speaking of which, where is the handsome devil and his younger twin?"

"Hiding from Kagome." Miroku said. "Sesshomaru is currently trying to coax the suddenly shy prince out of his room."

"Maybe I should go get him." Kagome said. "I wouldn't want Rin deprived of quality Fluffy because of me." She smiled wickedly and Rin pouted.

"I really like you." Sango said.

"Just go get my Fluffy." Rin conceded.

Kagome climbed the stairs and followed the muffled voices. She came upon an amusing scene so she grabbed a seat as she was still unnoticed.

"You're behaving like a ten year old." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't care. I'm not going."

"Mom's gonna be upset."

"So?" he said with a guilty tone.

"See, you can't stay. It kills you when mom doesn't talk to you."

"I don't wanna." He complained.

"I wonder why?" Kagome said finally drawing attention to herself. "If it is to avoid me, I'm afraid you've already failed in that aspect."

"Kagome, what are you doing up here?"

"I certain lady missed her Fluffy." Inuyasha snickered at the comment and Sesshomaru scowled. "And I need to get the puppy downstairs so Fluffy can follow."

"I'm not a puppy."

"Of course you are."

"It's like you've known him since birth." Sesshomaru said.

"I saw an ear peaking out the other night." Kagome giggled. "Let's go downstairs." The men followed her and Rin cheered to see her Fluffy.

Kagome never felt so warm or safe and she wondered how long it would last. The family that had so warmly welcomed her could never understand the horrors she knew and she would never tell them. She knew that pretty soon she'd be moving on. Her life, she knew, was anything but peaceful. She was just glad she got to enjoy something nice outside of that hellhole.

"You okay, Kagome?" Sango asked. She basked in their concern for a stranger.

"Fine. This is fun."

"Your voice just says it all." Sango said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it, Sango. Everything's fine."

"I may have only known you for a few hours, but I know when you're troubled or worried. It shows."

"Sango-" she considered her next words carefully. "Sango, I appreciate what you guys have done for me and I'll always remember it."

"You sound like you're going away."

"Whatever happens, happens." She said drinking some of the cranberry juice she had requested.

"Juts don't forget you have a friend in me. Always."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to love watching you try to get away from Inuyasha."

"What do you mean?" Kagome said.

"I know you've seen him watching you all night."

"Hard to miss." Kagome snickered.

"That night after you left, he was completely crazy with worry. Then anger, then sulky then-"

"So what's all that supposed to mean?" she asked genuinely puzzled. Life in the facility never educated her as to the workings of a real relationship between a man and a woman.

"Did you grow up in black hole or something?"

"Or something." Kagome answered. A black hole would've been haven to living with the pigs.

"He has a huge crush on you. Inuyasha had never had a girlfriend before. He was real popular with the girls but Inuyasha is as sweet as they come. I even tried my hand at him but Miroku swayed me."

"I can see why." Kagome said. "He has honest eyes. A perverted hand but honest eyes."

"It took me a while to figure it out but I'm glad I did."

"I'm happy for you. For all of you." She looked around. "When I get settled-"

"You're really planning to leave?"

"Yes. When I get settled, I'll call you. Only you. If you ever need help, with anything, anything at all, I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"Kagome."

"If anybody tries to hurt you, they'll have me to deal with."

"What could you do?"

"I didn't grow up like I should have and because of that – just believe me when I say you'll always have somebody looking out for you."

"Thanks. Now, I need to take a bathroom break. I hope you know how to dance, because a certain man is coming to ask you."

"What?" Kagome froze up.

"Wanna dance?" Inuyasha said. Kagome would forever remember that song as her moment in time.

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。

"It's been a few weeks now." The man said.

"I know." The other said.

"I'm getting tired of just watching her. It's been too long since-"

"I know. I know."

They were silent for a while. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"People get raped all the time. How about, we have a little fun tonight with our little girlfriend here."

"Sounds good. I'm up for it."

"She'll never know what hit her."

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。

"We found her just sitting out here, sir." The uniform said.

"What about the intruders?" the senior detective asked.

"It was brutal. They tried to rape her; she has the bruises to prove it." They walked to the apartment. "They on the other hand, look like fishes."

"She did this all by herself?"

"Won't know for sure 'til we process the scene but it looks like it."

"What did she use?"

"Knife from the kitchen."

"Damn."

"Miss?"

"My name's Kagome."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." She answered. "Did you take them out? I'd like to get back to sleep."

The man looked at her incredulously. "Kagome, those men-"

"Those men tried to take what didn't belong to them. I showed them its not right to steal?"

"So they didn't try to rape you?"

"They did try but-"

"You can't stay here tonight, Kagome. Do you have anyone you can stay with?"

"Yes she does." Said a voice behind the detective.

"And you are?" he said turning to face him.

"Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm a friend."

"Go home, Inuyasha."

"I intend to." He said. "Kagome can stay at my house until you people are done here."

"Inu-" she said getting a little irritated.

"Let's go, Kagome. Let the men do their work."

"Fine. Don't mess up my house." She bent down and scooped up Buyo and left with Inuyasha.

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。

"Those stupid fools. They couldn't keep their libido's in check for two more days."

"We can still get her."

"I intend to. Kagome is mine."

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。

"You're so stubborn."

"Don't get attached Inuyasha." She said simply.

"To what?"

"To me. Don't get attached."

"Who says I am?" he exploded.

"Aren't you?" she said.

"You-"

"I may not know about all this stuff, but I know attachment. It's like a mother duck and her duckling."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Everything and nothing." She sighed. "You no idea what I am capable of, what I've done, what I've been through-"

"So tell me."

"No." She said. "I'm going to sleep." She sat on the bed which Buyo promptly took his place on. Inuyasha knelt before her and cupped her face.

"You are such a mystery to me and I want to solve it."

"I'm not mystery. I am a story best left untold. Leave it alone."

"What happened to you, Kagome?" he said searching her eyes.

"Nothing you need to know."

"Can I kiss you?" he said.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I won't be able to leave if you do." Her throat constricted and her eyes burned. Inuyasha leaned in closer.

"Then don't."

"Inu-" his name disappeared in a meeting of lips. Her mind swam through the rough treatment she endured at the facility and clashed with the soft pressure that she felt pressed against her lips.

"Kagome, who are you?"

"I wish I knew." She whispered. "Go away."

"No."

"Please."

"No." he kissed her lips then her eyes. "What is it about you that makes me so weak?"

"You don't need me. You don't need the baggage I come with."

"What baggage?"

She sighed and rested her forehead on his. "Tonight was not a chance attack. My past is at my door and I'm taking it off yours."

"What?"

"I'm not the girl you want. Find a girl like Sango or Rin; forget about me. I'm trouble."

"Kags."

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. You'll run, just like that first night."

"And I must." She said.

"Why?"

"What normal girl can take down two full grown men with a kitchen knife and escape only with a few bruises?"

"You got lucky."

"You don't believe that." She said sadly. "I may not know why I had the life I had but I know that I'm trained to kill. I am someone's trained dog and very soon they'll come for me and I don't want you in the middle of it."

"Kagome-"

"I know how close they are, Inuyasha. When I go back to them, I'll be a memory. As will they."

"Kagome-"

"I was just going to run but they'll come for you and I can't allow that."

"Kagome-"

"Inuyasha, please."

"I can't do that for you, Kagome. I can't let you go now."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because, he works for me."

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。

"You thought you could get away?" the head pig said. "Stupid cunt. I am your life. Without me, you are nothing." Kagome looked straight at the silver haired man in the room, completely ignoring the pig before her.

"Listen to me, Kagome!" he slapped her for good measure. "He doesn't love you. He is an example of what a trained dog should do. He was my masterpiece and you could have been better."

"Inuyasha." He turned to look at her, eyes flat. "I see."

"He is mine. As are you."

"What's your name?" Kagome asked. "I've been here for years and not once have I heard the name of my master."

"I did introduce myself, didn't I. It's Hojo. I never lied."

"Hojo."

"You do say it so beautifully." He smiled. "I'll have to punish you both though."

"More than this?"

"He touched you." He yelled at her, spit flying from his lips unto her face. "And you allowed him to."

"Does his father know?"

"Those stupid dogs? Please." Kagome saw the twinge as it fluttered across Inuyasha's face.

"I hope you kill me now because if you don't, I'm going to kill you, very slowly."

"This is what you get for not studying your lessons. You can't kill me. Ask your little boyfriend here. He's tried. It's the first thing I teach all my pets. Never hurt the master."

"I missed that class." She spat. "All I remember is your pets holding me down, day and night, hurting me, debasing me, making me their whore. And you watched."

"You were to be the ultimate assassin. Beautiful, unafraid to spread her legs to get the job done. Unfeeling. Uncaring. Perfect. But-" he laughed. "But you had to be born with a heart of gold and a spirit of titanium. Still unbroken."

"Untie me."

"No, no." he turned around and face Inuyasha. He looked him up and down then slapped him across the face. "Never touch her again. She is mine. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." He said.

"Time for school, Hojo." Hojo spun around to find himself nose to nose with Kagome. "Lesson one, never turn your back on a rouge dog." She slapped him. "Lesson two, never mess with my friends." She kicked him in the groin and he went down.

"Kagome, don't kill the master." She looked at him.

"Just how trained are you?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "Will you fight for the man who imprisoned your mind when you want out?"

"Kagome-"

"Will you fight for what you want?"

"I must fight for the master."

"Then you'll have to kill me." She said simply.

"Kagome-"

"Kill her, Inuyasha." Kagome watched his eyes turn red, his fangs grow large and his claws extend. "The beauty of this dog is, he really is a dog." He laughed and Kagome felt like throwing up.

"He won't do it. At least not to me."

"Why not?" he asked amused. "You think the few weeks he spent with you can save you?"

"No. You underestimated me." She smiled and took her seat on his desk. "You trained me well, Hojo. I did learn to spread my legs but only when I wanted to. You were never in charge here. I took over here a long, long time ago."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Just ask, Inuyasha. He's not your trained dog. He was never yours. He has his own mind."

"Kill her, Inuyasha."

"No."

"What?"

"I run this damn place. I am the master and I'm here to rid the world of scum like you. I am the one who'll take you down, Hojo."

"But-"

"I am the best you've ever trained and the last. You'll live out your days with the other pigs like yourself."

"Inuyasha-"

"Don't ask me for help." He wad back to normal now and completely at ease. "Do you think I can beat up my wife?"

"Wife?"

"Yep. Anyway, the police are on the way. So is my stupid dog of a father." He chuckled. "Have fun trying to get out of this one, Hojo."

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。

Kagome climbed out of the dream like a cat out of hell. She was drenched in sweat and lying on a cold hard floor. She had had this dream before and today it would become reality. Today, Petrolie would come to feed her and try to get his fill and he would never leave this room again. Today, Kagome would get her husband back, her daughter and her friends. Today, Hojo would pay for messing up her life.

"Feeding time." The annoying voice rang out. Her eyes hardened and she smiled, brown eyes glittering and fork at the ready.

Yes, today, she would get Inuyasha back and move on to live the life she was meant to. "And a bit of company too." She said smiling at him.

"Feisty, today, are we?" the man smiled lowing the tray and began to undo his pants.

Today, the facility would close shop for good.


End file.
